kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blitzer Alliance
The Blitzerians The Establishment of the Blitzerians The Blitzer Alliance is a group of Bionic-Insectoid Aliens also known as the Blitzerian that aligned with KyleLandians in a fight against the FoxLandians and WolvesLandians, they are based in Iceland. Discovered in the year 2285, but arriving on April 4, 2260 due their species crashing their spacecraft. This species is extremely intelligent, amazing engineers and are able to make an extremely high-frequency sound. Their Leader, Blitzer E. Matrix, made an extremely crucial evacuation of his planet, due to the invasion of the FoxLandians. Not knowing what planet they were on, their species decided that they would stay under the radar in an underground base, that they dug out of the crater after they crashed, near Hafnarfjörður, Iceland until they had enough equipment and supplies to set up an actual base. During this process the Blinconic Exoskeleton operation was also underway. Blitzerians vs KyleLandians war On February 10, 2285, the Blitzerian community finally emerge from their underground base so that they can build a base above ground. Their base was completely made of their own alien technology, known as Blinconic Metal, which they found underground in Iceland. After the Blitzerians adapted themselves to Iceland they decided that they were going to try to take over Greenland due to the fact there was a huge amount of Blinconic Metal because of the pollution that came from the nearby factories. Thinking that this population is under developed(and not skilled when it came to combat) the Blitzerians decided that it was time to expand. This was the beginning of the Blitzerians vs KyleLandian war that would last only three days. The Blitzerian army's consisted of only a Navy fleet. The Blitzerians had lost due to an error in their research when checking out Greenland's borders. This error would cause them to get ambushed by Kamikaze submarines which took out about 2/3 of the Blitzerian navy fleet. Even though the Blitzerian's navy was demolished by the Kamikaze submarine, the Blitzerians refused to surrender. The Blitzerians decided to surrender on February 13, 2285, mainly due to the fact that they had lost most of their firepower, which had been connected to all of their submarines and battleships that they were going to use. After the war After the war, there was a Treaty signed called the Kylzerian treaty. This treaty stated that the Blitzerians and KyleLandians were at peace and were also allied. Now, knowing that the two were species were on good terms, Blitzer E. Matrix decided to tell the KyleLandians that they had a common foe, technically. Now knowing the reason for why the Blitzerians had crashed here in the first place, and knowing that the FoxLandians were on the opposing side they decided to join forces to defeat the FoxLandians and the WolvesLandians once and for all. What happened after the war. After the Ultra war Blitzer E. Matrix had found it no longer as safe as it was originally, since Kylar was no longer supporting his army on KL Earth. Blitzer then had communicated with the ErrorLandia government their plans ensuring them that they were still on good terms and that they would help out from time to time. With that being said Blitzer then took the remaining citizens and transferred all of them to their new home, Jarnix. Inventory Infantry * Blitzerian * Blitzerian Scout * Termites * Stick Bugs * Mosquito * Fire Ant * Mayflies * Pill-bug * Bullet Ants * Fireflies * Krupator Modified Krupator Units * Skorpios * Killipede Boss * Blitzer E. Matrix * Blitzer E. the Supreme Robots * Anthrobot * Blitzerian Mechapede * Exoskeletron Land Vehicles * Roller-Pollers * The Tarantula * Hoppers Mechas * Wormonger * Buggernaut Naval Vessels * Water Moccasin * Leechers * Gerridae Tanks Aircraft * The Draco-Jet * Butter-Flyer * Monarch Butter-flyer * Moth Bomber * Fire-Flyer Spacecraft * The Hive * The Hive 2.0 External Body Advancement Programs * Blinconic Exoskeleton Weapons Explosives * Blitzer Mustard Bombs * Blitzerian Nukes Protection Suits of Armor * The Warbug * E.S.S Category:Roleplay Category:Aliens Category:Factions Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Milky Way Coalition